tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Fisherman's Cove
Introduction * This island is focuses on Fishing, most available buildings and decorations are unique to this island. * Kalani (formerly Fisherwoman) lives here and nearly all of quests exclusive here she is featured. * Fisherman's Cove Quests Initial Resources * 250 Marble * 250 Food * 250 Sand * 150 * 2 Worker * 250 Warehouse capacity Territories There are 17 territories on this island. Indigenous Spawning Debris Tree.png|Forest Trees bushes.clearing.quest.png|Wild Bush big.tree.quest.png|Big Tree (does not respawn after chop down) pick.berries.quest.png|Wild Berry Bushes mushrooms.quest.png|Wild Mushrooms Basic Monuments Bridge.quest.png|Bridge|link=Bridge Cropcircle.PNG|Mysterious Circle|link=Mysterious Circle Portal.arch.quest.png|Portal Arch|link=Portal Arch Fishermans.cove.whale.quest.png|Whale|link=Whale Advanced Monuments Rapids.quest.png|Rapids|link=Rapids Fishermans_Cove_Tortoise.jpg|Tortoise|link=Tortoise Bay.png|Bay|link=Bay Fishermans.cove.luck.quest.png|Shark Wharf|link=Shark Wharf Alien.statue.RED.quest.png|Alien Statue|link=Alien Statue Fisherman's Island particularities Everything on this island is different from others. Standard buildings (expect warehouses) are unavaillable here and replaced by exclusive buildings. The same for decorations. You will need to import ressources with the Tortoise. The Happiness value is changed in Luck value, and you'll get Baits to fish. Bait Every fisherman needs some bait in order to catch fish. On Fisherman's Cove you will need bait for all of the fishing spots. The total amount of bait which can gather depends on your luck (see next section). Bait is obtained by: * it accumulates 1 per minute; * from gathering income from your Salmon Houses. A level 1 Salmon House provides 5 per hour and this increases to 10 per hour at level 5; * clearing trees, grass and brush on the island often yields some bait; * from opening various chests or the safe. * by clicking on 10 of the decorations placed: each one gives 1 to 5 baits randomly Luck This island has a unique value of Luck instead of the Happiness value of the other islands. Your Luck sets the limit for how much bait you can accumulate. This is very useful as each fishing deal costs resources but allows you to expend as much bait as you have available. You can increase your Luck by building decorations. The maximum Luck value is 300. The following table highlights the decorations available for this island: Have a look to exclusive decorations here ! Fisherman's Cove Buildings and Favorite Fishing Spots Salmon.house.quest.png|Salmon House|link=Salmon House Larder.quest.png|Larder|link=Larder Pot.of.fish.soup.quest.png|Pot of Fish Soup|link=Pot of Fish Soup FishShopRegular.png|Fish Shop|link=Fish Shop Fishermans.cove.luck.quest.png|Caviar Factory|link=Caviar Factory Fishermans.cove.luck.quest.png|Smokehouse|link=Smokehouse Fishermans.cove.luck.quest.png|Marine Restaurant|link=Marine Restaurant (since this island doesn't have Happiness there is a different and inflexible relationship between the Main Building Level and the number of Salmon houses) Strategies * Almost every action you need early is done by a quest. It is very easy to get ahead of the quest lines, so for the early portion, do not accomplish anything without having a quest for it. This includes clearing the island of weeds and debris. Trivia *Wishes require cans, rings, and boots which are acquired from the fishing areas. In return, you receive gold, food and resources. *Fulfilling wishes can be an effective means of supplying resources for fishing or construction deals. However, the following resources which you need are not provided by fulfilling wishes so much be imported using the turtle or from your backpack: starclay, fabric, and wool. *Wishes cannot be fulfilled if you do not have room for any more food or the specific resource which would have been awarded. A dialog will pop up suggesting you build or upgrade warehouses. Click anywhere to dismiss the dialog. If you have room for the food and some other resources then click on the wish seeking villager again as the resource changes each time and maybe this time you have storage space available. Localization Category:Fisherman's Cove